


The Last Page

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Sam gets a hold of the reader's journal, and is in for a surprise.





	The Last Page

The light from your computer screen seared your eyes as you read the 45th news article you found today. You had been at it for at least eight hours, maybe longer, and your body was slowly shutting down. The strong coffee Sam made a few hours back was now doing little to help the situation, so you decided to head back to your room.  
You smiled at Sam, who sat across the library table from you, his face buried in a book. “I’m heading in. Night, Sammy,” you saluted as you gathered your things. You piled your numerous books on top of your laptop and picked up the heavy pile with both arms.  
“Night, Y/N. Sleep well.” Sam smiled sweetly over at you before returning to his book.  
After finally balancing all of the bulky items, you turned towards the hall.  
Sam watched as you walked towards your room. His eyes studied your posture, your grace as you balanced the heavy items in your arms. Your biceps flexed slightly under your soft skin as you tightly clutched your belongings, making Sam smile. He had always thought you were beautiful. But tonight, even in a simple tank and shorts, you looked especially gorgeous.  
His attention snapped back to his book as his brother walked from the hall, almost slamming right into you. You laughed as Dean muttered something in your ear. Then, Dean planted a sweet kiss on your forehead before sending you off down the hall.  
Sam always thought you and Dean had a thing for each other, but he suppressed it. Sure, Dean was a flirt, but the way he flirted with you was different. There was a touch of tenderness in his brother’s voice whenever he spoke to you, no matter the situation. As for you, you blushed at the sight of the older Winchester, making Sam’s heart sink.  
“Hey ya, Sammy. Did you two have fun nerding out?” Dean inquired playfully as he took your seat at the table.  
“Oodles of fun,” Sam joked back, trying to hide his distraction. “I don’t think Y/N found anything yet, and this book is useless so far.”  
Dean nodded as he eyed something to his right. “We’ll find something.” Dean picked up the mysterious object and studied it. “Oh, shit.” Dean opened the small notebook and scanned the first page.  
Y/N’s Journal. Read past this page and I will slit your throat.  
“Now that, I believe,” Dean chuckled as he closed the notebook and slid it back onto the table. “I have something much better to do than read a girl’s journal. I’ve got the latest version of Casa Erotica on my laptop. So, if you’ll excuse me.” Dean winked at his brother, who cringed in response.  
Once Dean left the room, Sam leaned over the table and grabbed the small, blue notebook. Temptation got the best of him as he flipped past the warning page. Your handwriting was small and elegant as he read down he first page, dated over two years back.

I met two brothers today, hunters like me. They are pretty badass, and one of them is kind of cute.

Sam’s stomach clenched a little as he moved on. Surely you were talking about Dean. He flipped a few pages forward, noticing an apparent gap in time. That page was dated about 10 months ago.

He still sees me as a friend, or worse, a sister. We share a home now, and I’m afraid that’s all we’ll ever share. I’m praying to whoever or whatever is listening that he will one day feel the way I feel.

“Wow,” Sam whispered as he took in the strength of the words. You must have really had strong feelings for Dean.  
Footsteps from down the hall startled Sam, causing him to drop the notebook back onto the table. Instead of closing, the book opened to the very last page. He glanced down at the simple drawing. There was a lightly lined heart drawn in black ink with two words inside it, two words that caused his breath to run short.

Sam Winchester.

Sam’s eyes lifted as he heard the footsteps enter the room. His gazed locked to yours, his eyes widening as he watched a look of horror spread across your face.  
“Sam, give it back!” you shouted in anger as he lunged across the table. Your hands nearly reached the journal, but fell short. “How dare you read my things!” A few tears trickled down your cheeks as embarrassment set in. “Give it back!”  
Sam gently closed the journal and slowly handed it to you. You snatched it from his grasp and pressed it against your chest, squeezing it like it was going to save your life.  
Sam’s expression lightened as he stood. “Did you really pray for me to have feelings for you?” He brushed his hair out of his face as he rounded the corner, moving towards you.  
You glared at him. “That’s none of your damn business, Sam.” Your arms trembled as he got closer.  
His face was light, his smile warm and caring. “Why are you freaking out so much, Y/N? It’s not that bad.”  
“It’s not that bad? It’s not that bad that I’m in love with you? Oh, that’s good. I’m so happy that it’s not that bad,” you rambled.  
Sam shook his head, causing his whiskey locks to fall back into his face. “No, that’s not what I mean. I mean—I’m trying to say that there is nothing to be afraid of.” He stood just inches from you, smiling down as he towered over you. “I feel the same way about you, Y/N. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too.”  
Your jaw dropped slightly as you stared up at the younger Winchester, at a total loss for words. Before you could come up with something to say, his lips were on yours. His taste was intoxicating, sweet with a hint of chapstick. Your lips parted slightly as he took your bottom lip between his, deepening the kiss.  
He pulled away, lifting a hand and sliding the notebook from your grasp, placing it on the table beside him.  
“See, nothing to fear.” Sam’s soft voice warmed you as he pulled you into his arms. Then, his lips captured yours again as he slid his hands down to your hips. Your hands snaked up and around his neck as he pulled you against him.  
After a few minutes, you broke apart and smiled up at Sam. He grinned back and chuckled. “So, you got any more things in that notebook about me?” he joked before planting a light kiss on your forehead.  
You huffed and nodded. “Yeah, you have no idea.” Closing your eyes for a moment, you gathered your thoughts. Confidence now radiated through you as the man you had been holding out for finally loved you back. You bit your now swollen lip and smirked. “You wanna hear some?”  
Sam laughed as he pulled away, plopping himself down into a chair. “I’d love to.”  
You nodded and you took the seat next to him and opened the little blue notebook.


End file.
